A vehicle system composed of a plurality of individual vehicles is known from EP 1 957 348 B1, wherein said vehicles are coupled together with vertical play, and wherein individual drive vehicles have driven Mecanum wheels, while individual transport vehicles have non-driven wheels. This configuration is intended to distribute a working load evenly to the individual vehicles.
Such an even distribution of load to the individual vehicles can disadvantageously lead to an excessive load on the individual drive vehicles, which regularly support lower maximum loads, due to the drives of the Mecanum wheels, than non-driven individual transport vehicles.
The problem addressed by the present invention is that of providing an improved modular low-floor transport system.